


Live in the Present, don’t forget the Past

by DreamingParadise14



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: All of the Blight Siblings are Gay, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied!Lumelia, Internet Star!Amity, Luz and Amity both need a hug, Luz is a Bi Disaster someone help her, No Smut, Pilot Designs, Protective Ed/Em, Racism, Rated Mature for a REASON, Reality, Wrong Text AU, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/pseuds/DreamingParadise14
Summary: Luz receives a wrong number text from the internet star, Amity Blight. As her luck would have it, the girl lives only a city away from her and takes an interest in her. While the rest of the world scrambles desperately to discover who the star’s new girlfriend is, Amity and Luz manage to uncover something from the past that indirectly links them together: two untold stories that were purposely forgotten in history by Amity’s family and the authorities.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 148





	1. wrong text

**Author's Note:**

> This story will involve some real world problems, so if this is not for you, this is your warning.

A blank screen, that’s what she’s been staring at for the past several hours.

She itched to draw, to pour her creativity into a piece of art and lose herself in the process while she looks for the correct tones to depict precisely what kind of feeling she needed to show. 

But, when she opened her art program, she had nothing to work on. She’d completed her work in progress arts a few days ago, before deciding to take a rest and relax her aching wrist. She’s even searched online for drawing inspirations, but absolutely none of them managed to grab her attention enough to turn it into a complete piece. 

The only thing lighting the room was the screen illuminating the dark bedroom, projecting grayish blue sparkles that coordinates her current mindset. Millions of indecipherable thoughts race through her mind, each attempting to give her something to draw before she inevitably gives up. It was becoming overwhelming.

Luz sighs and taps her pen on the side of the table for the hundredth time that day, switching to another tab to continue scrolling. Maybe if she keeps looking, she’ll find _something_. 

Her phone vibrates next to her and her eyes dart down to the corner of the screen, brows pulling together when she sees the time. Her mother shouldn’t be on her way home for another four to five hours, and she has a specific notification tone set for the group chat she’s on with her friends.

“Probably a scam text…” Luz mutters, setting her pen down to grab her phone. She clicks it on and immediately notices the unfamiliar number on the screen. Using her fingerprint, she unlocks her phone and opens the text, her finger hovering over the trash bin button at the corner of the screen.

She pauses.

The first thing she sees is bright mint green brushed to the side delicately, revealing the auburn roots that were beginning to grow back out, stretching down to just below the girl’s ears. 

Dazzling golden eyes are the next to catch Luz’s attention, gazing up at the camera with an unreadable expression that Luz would rather call ‘curiosity’.

The girl is wearing a black, off-the-shoulder shirt with a golden crescent moon hanging around her neck, just below a black choker; a pair of velvet pink leggings complete the outfit.

“ _Eres preciosa._ ”

Luz shakes her head and looks at the message down below, clearly not meant for her. It reads: ‘How is this outfit for next week?’ 

She must’ve intended to send it to her boyfriend. Luz stares at the text for a moment, debating whether or not she should answer, or tell her that she has the wrong number. A thought comes to her and she reaches over to turn the light on, a small voice in the back of her head scolding her as she opens her phone’s camera.

Luz uses her reflection in the screen to fix her short, brown hair into something that looked at least a little stylish. She poses with a playful expression and captures the picture, texting back with a caption that says: ‘I think it looks hot!’ 

She presses the arrow for the picture to send and trepidation immediately bites at her spine, a voice in her head reprimanding her for what she’d just pulled. “Why did I do that?!” She shouts out loud, hysterically moving to attempt to prevent the content from sending. 

Her stomach plummets. It was sent. 

Well now she looked like a creep! Who does that?! “Bad Luz.” She scolds herself verbally, shaky hands grabbing her phone when it vibrates again. The artist closes her eyes and prays for the best before reluctantly opening her text messages again, she closes one eye and grimaces as she peeks out of the other, reading the new text below.

‘You’re not Emira…’ 

Three dots dance at the bottom of the screen.

‘Actually, you’re kind of cute. Do you have a name?’ 

Luz swears her whole world was turned upside down as she processes the text she’d just read. She has to be imagining it. The beautiful, wrong-text girl did not just call her cute. She was dreaming, she has to be, she would wake up any second now.

Nope.

Not dreaming…

She starts texting back before panic settles in, swallowing her nerves and taking on a confident act. ‘How do you know I like girls? ’ 

A few seconds later, another image is sent and Luz only barely manages to stop herself from beating her head against the wall. _‘Good job!’_ She mutters to herself. The picture was a screenshot of the bi flag strung up behind her; well, the edge of it, but it was still recognizable. 

Recovering, she returns to her phone and finally answers. ‘Touche. My name’s Luz, what’s yours, angel?  ’ She can feel her consciousness biting at her the moment she sends the message, and her inner voice groaning in exasperation while another side is poking at her to see just how far she can go.

The three dots dance at the bottom of the screen again. 

‘ Charming. ’ 

Well, she wasn’t repulsed! That’s a start. A spark of excitement grows within her and she messages back happily. ‘I try. ’ 

Luz scrolls back up to the picture that started all of this, tapping on the picture and sending it through the search on the internet. She wanted to be sure she wasn’t talking to a catfish, because there was absolutely no way-

Her stomach grows cold when the results appear on her screen, as well as the text that drops down above. How did she not recognize the girl sooner…? They had to be a catfish, a predator, because there was no way in Hell that Amity Blight herself was texting her. 

She was internet famous! Her blog hit over a million views in less than a month only half-a-year ago and her content has been sky-rocketing since then. For nearly four weeks, she was all the talk in school.

Three months ago, she turned eighteen years old and confidently revealed her sexuality to the world in rebuttal to some boys who manage to squeeze themselves into her DMs. 

The disgusted look on the pale girl’s face when she mentioned some of the pictures she’d been sent was hilarious. It’d become a meme for a good six weeks or so.

That’s why there was no way that the person texting her was Amity Blight. It couldn’t be. 

She just has to prove it.

Maybe she could expose them for their lies by finding the exact picture they’d sent her. Report them to for attempted identity theft. Luz scrolls through the girl’s Instagram account, hope swelling within her as she descends further in search of the picture. 

She stops, noticing that the influencer’s appearance has changed drastically since her older posts. Luz’s eyes flicker up to the top of the screen. The tanned girl smirks and opens Amity’s Instagram on her computer, sitting back into her chair and texting back via her phone.

‘No way you’re Amity Blight...’ 

A moment later, Amity’s profile icon lit up with a circle around it, announcing that she’d just posted a new story. Luz clicks it and she’s momentarily taken aback, seeing the green-haired sitting with a hand under her chin and a smug look on her face. The caption read ‘yes I am’.

Luz shakes her head. ‘That was a coincidence.  ’ She presses send, unconvinced.

The message is read.

The IG profile pic lights up again and Luz reopens it, leaning back again when the girl is seen wearing an amused, but bewildered look on her face. 

That one couldn’t be a coincidence. ‘Not convinced. ’ 

Luz stares at the icon for a minute or two, waiting for the notification to show up again. As if on cue, it turns purple and she clicks, nearly dropping her phone from her spare hand upon seeing the first picture sent to Luz. The caption states ‘I’ve been told I look hot in this outfit.’

Was she toying with her? Luz unlocks her phone and quickly texts back. ‘What? No. That doesn’t count. A lot of people say she’s hot. No proof.  ’ She slams her phone back on the desk, her eyes widening when she becomes aware of her action. She turns her phone over to check the screen. “Okay, we're good.” She looks back up when the icon draws a circle around it and her brows pull together, she cautiously taps the picture. It was a video. 

Amity raises a brow at the camera and points above her, where Luz’s text has been cropped into a single picture to conceal her identity. 

Stiffly, Luz rises to her feet and ambles over to her bed with a blank expression. She tilts herself forward and she falls horizontally across the sheets, she grabs a pillow with one hand and stuffs her face into it. Luz lets out a scream.

Her phone is vibrating.

She frowns suspiciously and leans over to grab it from her chair, she taps the green button, raising the phone to her ear and expecting the worst. 

“How’s that for proof?” The angelic voice laughs from the other end of the line, washing away all of Luz’s doubts and insecurities. 

This was Amity Blight.

Luz smiles a little and leans back comfortably, excitement coursing through her and causing her to feel slightly restless. She stands up to pace the room. “Are you sure you should be calling strangers, Blight?” She teases. “They could have bad intentions.”

Amity answers almost immediately, sounding thoroughly amused. “Do you have bad intentions? I know five different ways to kill someone and efficiently hide a body without the media ever finding out.”

Luz stops, rethinking the young lady from the photos she'd seen. She'd looked so sweet, timid, and honest! _‘That’s kind of hot.’_ Her subconscious mutters in awe, Luz has never wanted to beat herself up more. “No?” She finally responds.

The other girl giggles, “Then I have nothing to worry about, do I?”

How did a wrong text turn out so wonderfully?


	2. not so subtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please refer back to Part One's warning: this story will be including some sensitive topics.

Luz’s heart flutters as she watches the green-haired girl dance across the screen, the romantic music playing in the background becomes permanently engraved into her memory, as well as the white and black caption across the center of the video. 

Golden eyes look back up at the camera as the video comes to an end; it closes with a playful wink and a kiss blown, intended for one person in particular.

“Not so subtle, are you?” Luz whispers in amusement. “Ha! ‘Oh I’ll keep it subtle’ she says, yeah right.” She mocks. “What kind of subtle is that?”

She swipes up to view the comments and lets out a snort when she sees that most of them were written in all caps, announcing their excitement or their astonishment at the clear-as-day reveal that Amity Blight has a girlfriend, while some remain bewildered about the heavily implication behind the video.

They’ve been dating for three months now and just recently, Amity decided it was time to let the world know. 

The video was recorded about a week ago, but the app stated that it was broadcasted live. Thank God for technology advancement… 

Luz scrolls back up to rewatch the video and a small smile tugs at the corner of her lips when the kiss was blown again. She’d been holding the phone, as requested by her girlfriend. She suggested editing it out, but it only added onto the mysterious vibe they wanted to display, so they kept it.

A presence appears behind her and Luz glances over her shoulder, rolling her eyes when she sees a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl with way too much eyeliner staring back at her with a smug grin. “Ah, you watch Amity Blight?” She asks, “You hear that she has a girlfriend?”

“Well, if the video is anything to go off of,” Luz clicks her phone off when a notification flashes at the top of the screen, “then yes. I have.”

“I saw you smiling.” The girl coos harshly, “You like her, don’t you, Noceda?” Luz rolls her eyes and faces away from her, not wanting to deal with her crap. She pauses when she hears her bully’s brother speak up, sounding just as condescending as his sister.

“Haha! Too bad she’s way out of your league!”

His sister elbows him, “You’re not even anywhere  _near_ her league,” she scoffs and brushes her blonde hair back, placing a hand on her hip, “but he’s right. Besides,” her voice becomes taunting and causes irritation to swell inside of Luz’s chest, “she’s already got a girlfriend! As if she would ever like someone like you.”

Luz just smiles in response, not allowing her annoyance to show through. “Okay.”

She leaves and releases a sigh of exasperation as she steps off campus, quickening her pace and removing her phone from her pocket to finally answer the text she’d received.

‘ Waiting at your car. ’

Well, technically it was her mother’s car until she could afford to rent one of her own. ‘ On my way, had to deal with Emily again. ’

She clicks her phone off as she comes around the corner of the school building to approach the parking lot. Luz slides her hands into her pockets, phone still in hand, and looks up to see a girl with long, dark raven hair leaned up against an old Chevrolet. 

Considering Luz didn’t want her identity out to the media, Amity had suggested using a disguise for herself whenever they meet up. So far, it was working really well. Only, they had to struggle to come up with a cover name when Luz’s aunt (figuratively) Eda found out.

A cover name didn’t work for long as Eda had her suspicions, and caught them alone when Amity wasn’t wearing her wig. She promised not to tell anybody and supported them fully, but she didn’t pass up the opportunity to tease Luz about it.

Golden eyes snap upwards as Luz approaches and she gives a flirtatious grin, it was answered with an amused smirk and one brown brow raised in greeting. 

“Well, hello to you, too.” Amity laughs as Luz throws her arms around her, she melts into the hug and rests her chin on Luz’s shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything about this… Emily?” 

Ever since they’ve started dating, Amity has become rather protective of her. In a good way.

She wasn’t possessive, she just didn’t seem to like the idea of anything bad happening to her. That includes her everyday school bullies. 

“I’m positive.” Luz responds, stepping around the vehicle to open the driver’s door. “Also, no, you can’t call her out on her crap on Instagram like you did Dustin.”

Amity ducks into the passenger’s side, removing her wig with a relieved sigh. “I thought it was Justin?” Her voice barely reaches Luz’s ears as she is fixated on the auburn roots starting to spill around her girlfriend’s shoulders, contrasting the mint green.

“Luz?”

She mentally slaps herself back to reality.

“No, that’s his brother.” Luz answers quickly, clearing her throat to start the vehicle. “I don’t understand why parents name their twins names that sound alike… If I had a twin and my Mom named us similar sounding names, I’d be so mad.”

The pale girl looks over at her and a moment of silence fills the vehicle, replaced by the vehicle whirring to life. The car starts rolling forward. “I have two siblings,” Amity confesses as Luz pulls out of the parking lot, her voice sounds bitter, yet sad. “Emira and Edric, they’re twins…” 

“See? Their names sound nothing alike.” Luz catches onto her solemn tone immediately, hoping to make her smile again. “Imagine if your brother was named Emeric. Or Emira was named Edrica.” 

“Oh they’d hate that.” The brunette scoffs with a happy smile, rolling her eyes. “But, their names both start with ‘E’, I think that’s close enough.”

Luz stays quiet, processing the information. “Good point.” She shakes her head, brushing the conversation aside and pulling out onto the road. Amity has gone quiet, and the silence is unsettling. She breaks it; “You want some food?”

Amity doesn’t answer.

“Amity?” She glances over at her, noticing the girl staring out of the side mirror with wide eyes. Luz looks into the rearview mirror and sees a black mustang pulling up behind them. The windows are tinted so they cannot see who is inside. “Do you know them?”

Her brows crease together in irritation and her lip curls.

“No.” 

She was lying.

“So, um,” Luz speaks to break the silence and hopefully ease the tension that had floated into the car, Amity’s gaze is still fixed on the car behind them, her body stiff. “I got some money to spare, you wanna eat out?”

A loud thud reverberates through the car as Amity slams herself against the door, her eyes wide and her face as red as a tomato. “What?!” 

“I asked what you wanted to eat…” Luz prepares herself for yet another shriek. She’s met by silence. Amity blinks several times and she slowly relaxes as realization washes over her delicate features. “What did you think I said?”

The brunette’s breath audibly hitches and she faces away from Luz, staring at the road in front of them with an expression of humiliation and horror. She says nothing, Luz doesn’t even hear her breathing. “Amity,” golden eyes glance at her in acknowledgement, the look on her face doesn’t change, “breathe.” She lets out a breath through her nose and her eyelids flutter closed.

“Whatever’s fine with me, food wise.” She murmurs at last and Luz turns on her blinker, getting into the turn lane as they approach the red light. “They’re still behind us, by the way…” Luz looks into the rearview mirror and grumbles as the mustang rolls up behind them again. She frowns.

Amity has her wig off. Oh, of course, she should’ve seen this coming.

“Think they may be a stalker?” She utters quietly, as though the people behind them would hear what she’s saying. “They could’ve seen you take the wig off… Didn’t you say there’s been someone following you?”

For the last several weeks, Amity admitted to noticing strange figures following her around everywhere she goes. One time, they followed her back to her apartment, but she can never get a good look at them to give any sort of description.

Amity nods cautiously. “Should I call the police?”

Luz bites her lip, conflict growing inside of her chest. On her side of town, the police didn’t seem to care about you or what’s happening to you unless you were white, bonus points if you’re straight. Luz was neither of those things… 

Her last run-in with a cop resulted in nearly being taken to jail. The reason? Her vehicle matched a description of another that was spotted fleeing the scene of an attempted murder, the cops hadn’t exactly been too gentle.

Unless you call having a gun pointed at you, slung to the ground and handcuffed because you reached for your driver’s license ‘gentle’. 

“I don’t trust the police…” Luz finally admits, turning into the drive through of a McDonald’s and stopping behind a SUV. “But you can if you want to, I won’t stop you.”

Amity sends her a puzzled look. “Why don’t you trust them…?” She sounds worried, but wary. “They saved my brother when he was being held at gunpoint…”

Luz raises a brow, “Is your brother a straight white male, rich by any chance?” 

Amity hesitates. “Well, for the most part…”

“Exactly. They don’t care about people like me, or people of color in general.” Amity’s grip around her phone tightens, Luz continues. “Their first assumption upon seeing us would be that I’m kidnapping you and you’re referring to me, they’d probably even be asking you in private if you need help escaping. Why? Because you’re white.” 

“Then, who do you call when you’re in trouble…?”

Luz offers her a sad smile. “It depends on the situation… Some of us just close our eyes and hope for the best.”

Amity sighs and sets her phone into her lap, seemingly regretting her suggestion. The vehicle in front of them moves forward and Luz drives around to the intercom, quickly giving her order and asking Amity what she wanted. The brunette just smiles and Luz asks for two of the same order, she could tell that the woman didn’t want to say anything.

She pulls forward to the paying window. She pays and the window shuts, they’re left waiting for the other car to leave so they can receive their food. A couple eyes dart at Amity questioningly, but no comments are said. 

“I’m sorry…” Amity’s voice is meek, yet cautious. Luz looks over at her, confused. “I’ve been told my  _whole_ life that cops are the good guys.”

“It’s alright,” Luz responds in understanding, “if you trust them to help, then call them. I may not trust them, but I trust you.”

Amity shakes her head, she sounds bitter when she speaks. “I don’t want them to possibly hurt you.” She rubs her forehead and looks out the rearview mirror, groaning in annoyance at something that Luz is unable to see. Stupid blind spot. “Besides, I don’t think they are any danger… Depending on what they want.”

Luz’s brows pull together in bewilderment as she approaches the window, she thanks the man handing them their food and offers Amity’s bag to her. “Should I pull over? Do you know them?” 

Amity nods and she turns the wheel to position the car in a parking space. She shuts the engine off and leans back to open the bag, the passenger door opens and she looks over to see her girlfriend stepping out.

She’s still not wearing her wig.  It was a miracle the workers hadn’t said anything.

“Ames?” She calls, not daring to get out of the vehicle in case of being spotted. “Where are you-”

“So this is the cutie that Mittens was always gushing about.” 

Luz’s head whips around to see a tall, slender woman with dark green hair braided over her shoulder. Her golden eyes match Amity’s, “Um, hello.” She greets, puzzled. This girl was rather attractive… Another figure catches her attention and notices another boy approaching them with a smug smile, Amity’s behind him, her hair is disheveled and she’s wearing a look of pure agitation. 

Man, if looks could kill… 

“Luz, right?” He greets, she nods. “I’m Edric, Mittens’ older brother.”

The ponytail girl steps up next to him, Luz is momentarily taken back. They looked identical, yet so different… Was she seeing double or not? “And I’m Emira.”

Damn, were all the Blight siblings good-looking? Is that even legal? 

Edric’s face suddenly becomes very serious, his voice is quiet. Luz can barely hear him, but his tone is threatening. “But if you hurt our baby sister, we’ll make sure your body is never found.” 

A tremor of fear races up Luz’s spine.

“We are not losing another one.” Emira adds.

“And you two can leave now, you’ve met her.” Amity’s irritated voice interrupts and she steps between them, that only seems to fuel the smug looks on her siblings’ faces. 

“Aw, Mittens! I’m hurt!” Edric exclaims dramatically, Luz can’t help but to snort when she sees Amity’s face slowly turning red with rage. “We only want to make sure our baby sister is safe!”

Emira steps in this time, feigning concern. “Can you blame us? You’ve been sneaking around so much recently.” She smirks, “Then we discover that you have a sweetheart you haven’t told us about! We were worried!”

Luz has never seen Amity so mad before. Her lip quirks up and she folds her arms beneath her, leaning outside of the car window. 

“ _ Gatita _ ,” Amity’s eyes snap towards her, daring her to say another word, “you only told me about your siblings a few minutes ago. Why are you keeping secrets from us, hm?” Edric lets out a bark of laughter, Emira is giggling in amusement. Amity, on the other hand, looks like she’s already planned out three different ways to murder her. “Don’t look at me like that, you know you love me.”

Amity growls at her. “I’m seriously starting to regret it, too.”

Edric and Emira suddenly step in front of her and Luz lifts her head. “Come on, Mittens, that’s no way to talk to your girlfriend.” Edric scolds light-heartedly. 

“Well, since you treat her so badly,” Emira pats Luz’s head mockingly and she leans back, unsure how to feel about it upon seeing the look of jealousy on her girlfriend’s face, “perhaps we could take her off your hands?”

“Get. Out!” Amity snaps, taking a forceful step towards them. “You got what you wanted! Now leave!”

The twins laugh and amble away from the vehicle, “Alright, alright, we’re going!” Edric calls back, jogging over to the black mustang. 

Emira stops and looks back at them. “I like this one. Keep her, Amity.” The named girl growls again and the older girl just rolls her eyes, “Don’t worry. We’re happy for you!” She looks back at Luz, “See you around!” With that, she quickly leaves to join her brother.

Luz chuckles as Amity stomps around to get into the passenger’s side, slamming the door as she sits down. “Wow, I’ve never seen you so mad!” Amity glares at her and Luz holds her hands up in defense, “Look, I’m sorry, but I really don’t think your siblings were trying to be mean…”

“You don’t know them.” Amity grumbles.

“You’re right, I don’t.” Luz agrees, “But, I can tell that they care about you… I mean, it’s weird, but they care.” She starts the car again, reaching for one of her fries. “If they didn’t care, they wouldn’t have bothered with any of this…” Is anything she was saying making sense? “You didn’t tell them where you were going, nor that you had a girlfriend. If they didn’t care, they wouldn’t have wanted to find out whether or not you were safe.”

Amity sighs, “They just keep butting in on my personal life, acting like they’re so perfect…”

Luz closes her eyes, her hands tightening around the steering wheel as she lets out a breath, shuddering. “Amity, just be happy that your siblings are  _ here _ , okay?”

Amity looks at her, concerned. Luz shakes her head once, trying to refocus on the road. She wasn’t ready to tell her, not yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on "No Destination" and "You Shall Be Queen", but the updates will be sporadic.


End file.
